roblox_realityfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother/Mii/Playing Sportz!
Playing Sportz! is the first episode of the second season of Big Brother, and the sixteenth episode overall. Episode Sneak Peek The camera pans down to Tom TOM: 'last season, twelve contestants fought for the prize of a lifetime robux subscription... ''Insert montage of Paris and Emerson hitting each other '''TOM: while teasing hosts that would never happen Insert the video of that moment when we said Eleni was gonna host S2 TOM: and in the end anita bum took home the crown Insert video of Anita Bum having a mental breakdown over winning while her mascara is running and it's far from pretty TOM: but this season of big brother... floaters, you might wanna grab your lifevests, because this will feature some of the hardest competitions, most shocking twists and cut throat personalities you have seen yet! Insert video of Julie slaying TOM: this is big brother! Live on stage, Tom emerges from the ground and walks in TOM: hello everyone! my name is tom and welcome to the second season of big brother! The crowd cheers TOM: so you might be thinking where is eleni TOM: eleni was burned alive in a tragic "accident"... yeah yeah fire i guess TOM: so here i am hosting this show TOM: because i can do things myself and i dont need others to tell me what i can do TOM: SEE RANTARO I DONT FUCKING NEED YOU GO LOOK FOR YOUR 89233462327 SISTERS YOU STUPID FUCK jk omg ily come back TOM: this season will feature some of the most exciting blah blah blah yes ok, its time to meet our contestants bUt fIrSt - omg julie is shaking - we will give you a tour of the house Insert tour of the house, it's upgraded and shit and the only new room is the basement of Kerry Mathis clones TOM: yes thats right, we have decided to include have nots in our series - which we will probably forget exist by episode 4 - but instead of them having to eat slop they will be fed to kerry mathis clones! yes bitch we are not fucking around this season TOM: ok LETS MEET THE CUNT ASS CONTESTANTS TOM: hi what is your name HARU: hi im haru TOM: hm HARU: and i like do stuff for a living TOM: same honestly Haru enters the house TOM: i hate this season already JULIE: hi im the d-list housewife, im ready to snatch some wigs and throw tables and reveal my secret prosthetic legs TOM: nevermind i LOVE this season JULIE: wait is this not the love island set? i signed up for love island TOM: sis you do NOT want to get on love island, i hear floyd is a contestant JULIE: please tom if my 2982 past divorces are any indication i love fuckboys TOM: whatever just get inside the house like the skinny legend you are JULIE: yes so speaking of skinny legends my good sis mariah carey just dropped her new single and yall should buy it on itunes bc she CLEARLY needs the money TOM: omg gag Julie enters the house TOM: so like who else MIKE: yo TOM: um who the fuck are you MIKE: im mike TOM: ok bye Mike enters the house TOM: i hate these people ENRIQUE: tom i sense some negative energy coming off of you TOM: yes its the stress over trying to make scream princesses happen again ENRIQUE: just let your body set free and lets connect our minds TOM: um ENRIQUE: or maybe connect our bodies TOM: um??? ENRIQUE: lets rub our fat cocks together... maybe a little oil... two fat cocks.... together....... oil TOM: UMMMM?????? TOM: jk im into that lets go Tom and Enrique fuck and then he enters the house TOM: stunning CHIKA: aYO BITCH TOM: omg what CHIKA: IM CHIKA SOFRITA SAZON AYYYYYYYYY TOM: i l'o'''v'e''' stereotypes CHIKA: no but i want a large burrito stuffing my hole TOM: like your mouth or- CHIKA: MY POUSSEY YOU DUMB GAY TOM TOM: i have no idea what a vagina is sorry Chika enters the house TOM: this is a mess ALICE: hi im alice im like super chill and idfc and yes same TOM: i love basics Tom pushes Alice into the house A zombie stumbles onto the set TOM: sorry the dead set is around the corner sweetie YOSHI: im yoshi??? a contestant????? TOM: bitch this is big brother not a retirement home Yoshi karate chops Tom's balls and walks inside the house